


Wherever You Are

by PhoenixHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHolmes/pseuds/PhoenixHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, John Watson sits along on top of St. Bart's hospital roof, missing his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yp4Anj_5658  
> Yes, it's from Winnie the Pooh but it's a really powerful song of someone longing for their friend...

John Watson sat on the edge of St. Bart’s Hospital roof, a week after the funeral of his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, who had committed suicide from this very rooftop.

_Come out, moon_  
_Come out, wishing star._  
_Come out, come out,_  
_Wherever you are_

John missed Sherlock more than anything, and he stared up at the moon and the stars shining overhead, a rare sight in the bright lights of London, thinking of his best friend.

_I'm out here in the dark,_  
_All alone and wide awake._  
_Come and find me._  
_I'm empty and I'm cold_  
_And my heart's about to break..._  
_Come and find me_

John would never forget what it felt like when he had watched Sherlock plummet off the roof. He had felt as though he were watching in slow motion, the scream of Sherlock’s name trapped in his throat as Sherlock fell, his coat flaring and making him look like some kind of bird, flying through the air.  
And then came the sickening crunch as he struck the ground.

_I need you to come here and find me,_  
_Cause without you I'm totally lost..._  
_I've hung a wish on every star,_  
_It hasn't done much good so far._  
_I can only dream of you,_  
_Wherever you are_

John sniffed, looking at the stars and remembering the many arguments he had had with Sherlock about the fact the earth travelled round the sun.  
What he wouldn’t give to argue with him like that again.

_But when the morning comes_  
_And the sun begins to rise_  
_I will lose you..._  
_Because it's just a dream_  
_When I open up my eyes_  
_I will lose you..._

John hadn’t slept properly since the fall and whenever he did sleep, it only brought dreams of his times with Sherlock or nightmares of his death.

_I used to believe in forever,_  
_But forever's too good to be true..._  
_I've hung a wish on every star,_  
_It hasn't done much good so far._  
_I can only dream of you,_  
_Wherever you are_

John had thought that he and Sherlock would always be together, forever muddling their way along, arguing, solving crimes and generally just spending time together.

_I'll hear you laugh,_  
_I'll see you smile,_  
_I'll be with you_  
_Just for a while._  
_Oh, I'll be there just for a while..._

Sherlock’s irritating smirk whenever he proved someone wrong. It had annoyed John so much, but there he was, longing to see it again, for Sherlock to call him an idiot with that familiar gleam in his eye. _I used to believe in forever_ _But forever's too good to be true..._ _I've hung a wish on every star,_ _It hasn't done much good so far..._ _I don't know what else to do,_ _Except to try to dream of you..._ _I wonder if you're dreaming too,_ _Wherever you are..._

John wonders if Sherlock had faked it somehow and he was out there waiting to come home, waiting to see John again.  
John wanted nothing more than to see Sherlock again, to tell him how sorry he was and how much he meant to him.  
He had made a small speech to Sherlock’s grave but it had not done his feelings justice and he knew that no matter how long he lived, how long passed since the fall, he would never, ever forget the man who had changed his life and shown him an alternative way of viewing the world.  
Nothing was the same anymore. Nothing ever would be, with Sherlock gone.

_Wherever you are...._


End file.
